<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Things Come To Those Who Wait by Splodge2209</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748508">Good Things Come To Those Who Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splodge2209/pseuds/Splodge2209'>Splodge2209</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Galactik Football</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship, Royalty, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splodge2209/pseuds/Splodge2209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sonny Blackbones and Micro-ice are running from the Technoid robots Micro-ice decides to take the hit. Sonny figures out a dark secret from Micro-ice's past, which soon leads to Sonny's understanding of why Micro-ice did what he did.  A bit Dark and Morbid to begin with!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALACTIK FOOTBALL. I wish I did, but I don't.<br/>Welcome to my new story. It is also posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad.<br/>I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It starts just before Sonny gets shot, as the Black Mantra come into view.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now… on with the story…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>"I suppose that asking to come along with you is asking too much?" Micro-ice asked Sonny worriedly, as he looked over his shoulder at the Technoid robots that were getting closer and closer, with their lasers.</p><p>Sonny looked down Micro-ice for a split second then looked back up to the ship as the ramp of the ship came down. He saw some of his men standing just inside the bay door.</p><p>Sonny heard the sound of shooting lasers and turned to see Micro-ice jump in front of one of the lasers that was coming towards his back.</p><p>"Argh" Micro-ice yelled as not one but two laser hit him. One hit him in his chest, the other in his shoulder.</p><p>Sonny caught the kid as he fell towards the ground. Corso came running out of the ship and grabbed Micro-ice with Sonny, leading them both back onto the ship. The door closed quickly and the ship left the planet's atmosphere.</p><p>Sonny and Corso laid micro-ice down on the floor as soon as they were in the ship. Micro-ice looked at them, in pain, and gasped. He was starting to fade and they all knew it.</p><p>"Hey, what's your name? I never had the time to ask you earlier." Sonny asked in a desperate attempt at keeping Micro-ice awake.</p><p>"M…M…Micro *Cough* Micro-ice" he answered painfully.</p><p>"Okay, Micro-ice, you need to stay awake for us." Sonny ordered softy, which for him was saying something. Sonny could see Micro-ice in pain however he looked strangely calm.</p><p>Micro-ice looked unsure, so he looked away from Sonny to the other Pirate. He looked very strict and that made him worried or as worried as you could be when you're bleeding out on the floor.</p><p>Sonny, seeing Micro-ice staring at his partner, answered an unspoken question. "This is Corso, he is my most trusted friend." Turning to Corso he ordered "Go get a stretcher, now! We need to move him to the infirmary as soon as possible."</p><p>Turning back to Micro-ice, Sonny saw him staring at him, eyes glazed over and starting to slowly close. "Micro-ice, you need to stay awake, you to keep your eyes open." Sonny held the 15 year old up against his chest, hoping that keeping the kid sitting up would encourage him to stay awake.</p><p>"I…d-don't…want…t-to" Micro-ice mumbled under his breath.</p><p>Sonny looked at him steadily and said, "Micro-ice you have to keep your eyes open, you'll die, if you go to sleep."</p><p>"Then let me die, I want to die." He answered without any break or pauses.</p><p>Sonny stared at Micro-ice in complete and utter shock, those same word repeating themselves in his head. <em>'Then let me die, I want to die.' </em>he looked down at the teen again and said, "You don't mean that… what about your friends and family?"</p><p>"I do mean it…and they will understand" Micro-ice said, sadly before coughing violently. Blood started trickling down his chin and Sonny gently rubbed it off.</p><p>"Then… what about football, you have a duty to your team." Sonny stated, trying harder to keep him awake.</p><p>Micro-ice started eyes filled with tears that slowly started trailing down his cheeks. "My team can find someone else, I'm easily replaceable"</p><p>Sonny heard a sound behind him and saw Corso coming back with a stretcher, and Artie and Bennett in tow. He looked down at Micro-ice and saw that his eyes had closed and he had stopped breathing.</p><p>"Quickly, get him on that stretcher and into the infirmary, he's stopped breathing." Sonny ordered.</p><p>They quickly got him loaded onto the stretcher and down into the infirmary. Half an hour later he was stable. He looked so small and pale in the bed with wires and tubes hooked up to him.</p><p>Sonny looked pleased that he was alive and already on the mend, after all he did have some of the best pirate healers on board his ship.</p><p>He felt someone come up behind him and turned…</p><p>
  <strong>- Spodge2209</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He felt someone come up behind him and turned…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sonny's P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned, only to see Shiloh, the princess of Shiloh. It's not unusual for her to accompany me on the Black Manta when I leave the planet. Her parents are very close to me and because of her adventurous behaviour she stowed away on the Black Manta once when she was 5 and ever since then she has gone everywhere with us. Now at the age of 15 she was a bit more settled down.</p><p>"It's not your fault, you know." She said to me steadily. "He chose to jump in front of the laser for you, it was his decision, it was not your fault. So stop blaming yourself. Okay?"</p><p>I knew she was right. It wasn't my fault but I still felt guilty. "Okay." I said to her, nodding my head at the same time. It was just easier to agree with her otherwise she would just keep pestering me.</p><p>I looked down at Micro-ice and shook my head. I couldn't get those words out of my head <em>'Then let me die, I want to die.' </em>It just didn't make any sense, there had to be a bigger picture to this and I'm going to find out what it is.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Shiloh asked me.</p><p>"I just can't shake the feeling that we are missing something here. When we were talking down in the bay he said something to me, that made me think we're not seeing the bigger picture here." I answered her, while trying to piece the mystery that was Micro-ice together.</p><p>"What did he say?" she asked me again.</p><p>"When I told him that if he didn't stay awake he would die, he told me to let him die then, that he wanted to die."</p><p>"How strange" she replied.</p><p>"Yeah, strange." I mumbled to myself.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time Skip – 1 Week Later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>General P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>It had been a week and Micro-ice was still in a coma. Shiloh didn't understand, he should have been waking up, his wounds were all healed and now he was just sleeping. It didn't make any sense.</p><p>Sonny came into the infirmary and asked "Any change?"</p><p>Shiloh turned to him and said "Nope, no change. He should be waking up, I mean he's all healed and all."</p><p>"It just takes a bit of time. He lost a lot of blood last week, maybe he just needs a bit of time." Sonny said to her.</p><p>"Hmm. You're not going to kick him off the ship as soon as he's up and moving around alright are you?" Shiloh asked concerned.</p><p>"Not right now. At the moment, I want to find out what is going on with him. A normal kid his age does not want to just die. No I want to found out the bigger picture." Sonny answered with curiosity in his voice.</p><p>Just as Sonny finished talking a small groan came from the bed. Both of them turned towards Micro-ice, only to see his eye slowly opening. They both watched as he became aware of his surroundings, before talking to him.</p><p>"Micro-ice, it's good to see you finally awake." Sonny said in relief.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Micro-ice P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>All I could see was darkness all around me. Where am I? What is this place? Question kept floating around my head. I don't know how long I have been here for but when I first woke up here all I could feel was pain but now the pain is gone. Now all I can see is blackness everywhere I turn.</p><p>I hear something. I'm not sure what they are at first but when I listened closer, the sound isn't so muffled anymore.</p><p>Voices.</p><p>I can hear voices. One of the voices is Sonny Blackbones, which I know for sure, but the other, the other voice I wasn't so sure about.</p><p>A white light appears in front of me, I feel drawn towards it. I slowly walked towards it and walked through. Next thing I know is that I'm opening my eyes.</p><p>"Micro-ice, it's good to see you finally awake." Sonny Blackbones said.</p><p>I turned toward him and saw a young girl sat beside my bed with Sonny stood next to her.</p><p>"W…Where am I? And how long have I been out for?" I asked unsurely, my voice was hoarse from disuse.</p><p>"You're on the Black Manta and you've been out for about a week." The girl answered me. "My name is Shiloh; it's nice to finally meet you Micro-ice."</p><p>I looked at Shiloh, she was really beautiful, with wavy black hair that stopped half way down her back and the greenest eyes I've ever seen.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you to" I said as I carefully sat up in the bed. Looking around the room, I realised that I was in some type of infirmary aboard a ship. I hate infirmaries or hospitals or anything like that. Turning to the two pirates I asked desperately, "When can I get out of here? I hate infirmaries."</p><p>Shiloh and Sonny looked at each other than back to me. And Sonny said, "Let me just go and get one of our healers and have him do a quick check up and then we will let you get out of here. You can have a bit of a break and then I want to have a private chat with you. Okay?"</p><p>I looked at him and nodded my head. "Okay" I said, carefully and watched as Sonny nodded his head and went to find one of the healers. After a few minutes he returned with a healer in tow.</p><p>The check up was quick and before I know it, I was given a change of clothes. I got changed and just before Shiloh and I left the infirmary Sonny called to me, "2 hours, Micro-ice, and then I want to see you on the bridge so I can take you to have that chat. Alright?"</p><p>I nodded and left the infirmary with Shiloh, who gave me a tour of the ship, which took about an hour. Shiloh showed me the cabin I would be staying in, I was sharing with someone who was called Artie. Shiloh said I would be introduced to him on the bridge.</p><p>"Um. I'm just gonna lie down for a bit, is that okay?" I asked Shiloh.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, that's okay" she replied before asking me "Can you remember the way back to the bridge?"</p><p>I nodded and watched as she left. I walked into the cabin and closed the door. I sat on the chair in the room and took off my right trainer and lifted the sole of it. There, hidden underneath the sole was my pen knife. I only used it for one thing. Pulling up the sleeve of my jacket I turned my wrist over and saw all the faint scars I had there, not viewable unless you were actually looking for them.</p><p>It has been about 2 weeks since I last cut. Yeah, that's right, I cut. I put the blade to my left wrist and slowly pulled the blade across my arm. I stared at my arm as the blood bubbled up to the top of the cut and leaked over the edges onto my skin.</p><p>Just as I put the knife to my arm again, the door opened. I looked up, like a deer caught in the headlights, and saw Sonny Blackbones, standing in the doorway…</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Splodge2209</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 3. I hope you like it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now… on with the story…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>Sonny Blackbones swallowed thickly; as he looked upon the scene he had walked in on. Micro-ice was sat on a chair at Artie's desk with knife hovering over his arm, which, by the looks of things was already cut and he was going in for a second time.</p><p>"Micro-ice…" Sonny said carefully as he slowly walked forward towards the shocked teen. He discreetly contacted Corso to come to Artie's room alone. "… Put the knife down, Micro-ice."</p><p>Micro-ice felt his heart speed up and his palms start to sweat. He was caught he had being cutting for years; no-one knew he did it, not even his best friend/ brother, D'Jok knew. So how is it that not long after he starts his cutting again, the leader of the pirates, Sonny Blackbones, catches him.</p><p>Micro-ice stared back at Sonny and shook his head, his body shaking slightly. He heard a commotion going on behind Sonny and saw that Corso had arrived. He stood up from the chair and slowly walked backward to the other side of the rather large cabin (Surprisingly big, for such a ship), never taking his eyes off of the two men in front of him.</p><p>Sonny knew that if he and Corso made any sudden movements it may startle Micro-ice into doing something drastic. He slowly inched towards Micro-ice, who had yet to say anything.</p><p>"Micro-ice, look at me." Sonny ordered softly. Once Micro-ice was looking at Sonny, he continued, "You need to put the knife down."</p><p>Micro-ice shook his head again, "N…n-no, I won't, I can't" he said with a shaky voice.</p><p>"Why can't you?" Sonny asked.</p><p>"I need to do this; I know what I'm doing. I've done this for years." Micro-ice cursed himself as soon as the words left his mouth. His biggest secret discovered in a matter of hours with the pirates. Micro-ice looked towards the door, it was clear, for Corso was standing just inside the room.</p><p>He pirates eyes widened as that bit of information revealed it-self. Sonny saw where Micro-ice was looking and decided he needed to get Micro-ice to put the knife down right now, because he didn't fancy searching the entire ship for Micro-ice, if the teen did manage to get away.</p><p>However, he was too late, for Micro-ice made a brake for it. Micro-ice ran straight pass Sonny and almost got to the door but an arm grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to the floor, being mindful of the knife still in his hand.</p><p>Corso saw Micro-ice making a run for it and grabbed the teen around the waist as he ran by. He pulled the teen to the floor being careful of the knife. He pinned Micro-ice to the ground and grabbed the knife from his hand and gave it over to Sonny.</p><p>"I don't think so kid. You're not getting away that easily." Corso told Micro-ice sternly.</p><p>Micro-ice, realising that he had been caught, broke down before the pirates. Sonny closed the door to the cabin, to keep prying eyes from seeing what was going on.</p><p>Corso released Micro-ice from the floor, standing him up, but still having a good grip on him. Sonny walked over to Micro-ice, and looked down at him. He's seen this type of thing before, he's been in this situation before with some of his crew but not with someone this young, and not this bad before.</p><p>The pirates he dealt with in his crew hadn't been cutting for years only a few months, so he was able to save them but he didn't know whether Micro-ice could be saved yet, he hoped so.</p><p>He pulled Micro-ice in for a hug and let the teen cry out all his pain. He wouldn't normally do this but something in him, just told him that it was the right thing to do.</p><p>An hour later, Micro-ice, had calmed down and fallen into a troubled sleep. Sonny picked Micro-ice up and left Artie's cabin and walked down to his own cabin which was much bigger than Artie's. He told Corso, who had followed the, to pull out the spare bed that he had.</p><p>Corso pulled out the bed and set it up for Sonny. He watched as his friend and leader placed the troubled teen in the bed and covered him up. Sonny turned to Corso and told him to stay and watch over Micro-ice, whilst he went to the bridge to sort a few things. "Contact me, when he awakens" Sonny had ordered Corso.</p><p>And so, Corso sat and watched over the teen, like a guardian angel…</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please tell me what you think of it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splodge2209</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey guys, I have decided to give you another chapter today. It's weird for me, to update so many chapters in one week.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football, wish I did but I don't</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now… on with the story;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And so, Corso sat and watched over the teen, like a guardian angel…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Corso's P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>As I sat and watched over the kid, I thought back to the last time Sonny and I had to deal with a cutter on the Black Manta. It had only been 6 months since we helped that pirate and he eventually left the ship and went to live on Shiloh with a friend of his.</p><p>It had been an hour since Sonny left and I was starting to get bored. I have work I could be getting sorted right now, I'm not a baby-sitter. I have better things to do with my life then watch a 15 year old boy sleep.</p><p>Just as I finished my mental rant, a groan came from the boy and I looked back down at him to see him awakening. He lifted his arm up and contacted Sonny, telling him Micro-ice was awakening and he need to get back to his cabin.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>General P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>Micro-ice opened his eyes and looked around the room; it looked a lot like a master cabin on a ship. He realised he must be in Sonny Blackbones' cabin on the Black Manta. He looked to the side of the bed and Corso sat beside him. Looking towards the close cabin door, he weighed his options; try and escape or stay where he is and endure Corso's company for who knows how long.</p><p>Corso, seeing where Micro-ice was looking, stood up and walked over to stand in front of Micro-ice's line of sight. "Don't even think about it Micro-ice. You will stay there until Sonny arrives."</p><p>Micro-ice, seeing no escape, sat up in the bed and lent back against the wall, looking everywhere but at Corso.</p><p>2 minutes later the door to the cabin opened and in came Sonny. Sonny closed the door and locked it from the inside. He went over to the chair at the desk, opposite Micro-ice's new bed, and sat down. Clearing his throat he asked Micro-ice the one question that he didn't want to answer one bit.</p><p>"Why?" Sonny asked him softly, yet, firmly.</p><p>Micro-ice decided to play it cool, hoping his humour would get him out of this situation as it had in the past. "What do you mean; Why?"</p><p>Sonny not falling for Micro-ice's games, simply replied; "Why do you cut?"</p><p>It was a simple enough question and Micro-ice just couldn't understand why it made his breath catch in his throat. He looked closely at Sonny and thought about the question for 5 minutes before answering. "What's it to you, why I cut? I don't see how it's any of your business."</p><p>Corso, who had stayed quiet up to this point, had, had enough. Looking the teen right in the eye, he snapped, "Enough joking around, enough playing, no more games, just answer the damn question with a straight answer boy."</p><p>Too his surprise the kid didn't flinch or look even remotely scared, and that was saying something, considering, the tone of voice he just used made most of the pirates aboard the Black Manta, run for their lives.</p><p>Micro-ice noticed that he had pushed Corso too far and decided that Corso was right, his game was up and now it was time to do the one thing he swore he would never do it his whole life; Confide in an adult, and get the help he needed.</p><p>"I-I do it because it makes me feel real, like I'm here, that I actually exist." Micro-ice told them.</p><p>Sonny stared before asking another question, "Why do you need to cut to make you feel like you actually exist."</p><p>"The pain reminds me that I am alive that I am real and that I will find my place in this world some day." He answered, honestly.</p><p>"What do you mean find your place; your place is with your team, with your parents on Akillian" Corso told the teen.</p><p>Micro-ice shook his head and told the pirates his last secret; "No, I wasn't born on Akillian, I was adopted by Mana-ice."</p><p>"What?!" Sonny and Corso asked at the same time.</p><p>"Mana-ice told me when I was 9 yrs old that she found me as a small baby, in an escape pod near the football stadium. There was a note with me that said when my birthday was and that was it. She doesn't know who my real parents are." Micro-ice replied calmly.</p><p>Sonny, shocked by the news, asked "What is your birthday then?"</p><p>"31st October 3012. Why?" Micro-ice answered</p><p>"How old are you now?"Corso asked</p><p>"15. What are you getting at?" Micro-ice asked suspicious of what they know.</p><p>"Last question, Micro-ice, what date did Mana-ice find you on?"</p><p>"12th November 3014" he said.</p><p>Sonny and Corso sat back in shock. They shared a look between each other and nodded they were thinking the same thing. <em>Had they done it had they found him?</em></p><p>"What does all this mean?" Micro-ice asked them, eager to find out what they knew.</p><p>Suddenly the door was flung open, the lock on the inside deactivated. There in the doorway stood Shiloh, who was looking at Micro-ice in Shock.</p><p>"It means, Micro-ice, that you are my long lost twin brother"</p><p>Micro-ice was gobsmacked, <em>Brother…</em></p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Well, I have finally finished chapter 4, and write now, I am about to have another 'Creativity Rush' so you might get chapter 5 on top of this one. No scratch that, you will get chapter 5 on top of this one.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So see you soon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splodge2209</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey guys, just as I promised, I'm back with chapter 5. Enjoy…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now…on with the story;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>"<em><strong>It means, Micro-ice, that you are my long lost twin brother"</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Micro-ice was gobsmacked, brother…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>Twin brother, how was that even possible? Micro-ice closed and opened his mouth a few times before he just stared back at Shiloh. "How does that mean I'm your twin brother?"</p><p>"For us to explain how I know you to be my long lost twin brother, we first need to tell you the beginning, that is, if you want to know?" Shiloh replied.</p><p>"I-I want to know the truth about me, who I really am, where I come from?"</p><p>"Very well, we shall tell you what you wish to know. A long time ago, 15 years to be precise, a queen gave birth to two beautiful children. The eldest was a baby girl with black hair like her mother and green eyes like her father. The next child, who was twelve minutes younger than the first, was a baby boy, he had black hair like his fathers and crystal blue eyes like his mother. Those children were born on the 31st October 3012." Shiloh began. Micro-ice sat on the bed and listened to Shiloh eagerly.</p><p>"2 years later on the 12th November 3014…" Shiloh began talking again once she saw that she had Micro-ice's attention "… the family was on a ship heading back to the Shiloh archipelago when technoid attacked the ship. The pirates who were escorting their king and queen were all killed defending them. The king and queen raced for the escape pods and place the baby boy inside one of them and sent it off, but before they could place themselves and the baby girl in the other 2 pods technoid caught them."</p><p>Sonny took over from Shiloh at this point. "When I heard the news that our rulers, my friends, were caught by technoid, I got together the crew and we all raced to save them. Obviously we rescued them and then we went home to Shiloh and created a sanctuary of sorts, it was like a palace for the royal family to stay in."</p><p>Shiloh took over again, "It's also a place for pirates to hide out and recuperate in peace. But anyway, the King and Queen searched everywhere for the baby boy, they found the escape pod on Akillian but the boy wasn't in it. They couldn't find him. Even to this day they and their daughter still searches for him. They only hoped that someone nice found him and raised him as their own."</p><p>"But what has this story got to do with me?" Micro-ice asked.</p><p>Shiloh slapped her hand to her forward before answering, "Boy, you really are dense. The girl in the story was named Shiloh. The girl was me Micro-ice. I am the second child to Queen Narcissa <strong>(A/N: Sorry I just really like the name) </strong>and King Nicolas, Princess of Shiloh and heiress to the throne."</p><p>Micro-ice's jaw dropped. 'No way' he thought to himself.</p><p>Shiloh continued "The boy in the story was named Shion. He was the First born child to Queen Narcissa and King Nicolas, the Crown prince of Shiloh and the next to take the throne. That boy is you Micro-ice."</p><p>"H-h-how… can you b-be o sure?" Micro-ice stuttered out in shock, he was hoping beyond all hope that he had really and truly found his real family.</p><p>Corso spoke up for the first time "A simple DNA test will tell us."</p><p>Micro-ice nodded, determination crossed his face, "Do it. Do the test. I want to know the truth."</p><p>Corso nodded and walked off, he came back a few seconds later and pricked Micro-ice's finger. Corso and Sonny then left the room together. Sonny turned back towards Micro-ice and said; "The results should take half an hour till then, talk to Shiloh"</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Corso and Sonny</strong>
</p><p>Corso and Sonny walked side by side down to the lab they had aboard the ship. They were talking about what had just transpired. "Do you think he really is our lost prince, Sonny?"</p><p>Sonny turned to Corso and stated "To be honest Corso anything is possible. But right now everything he's told us is exactly true fact. He couldn't have known about the story considering it is a closely guarded secret to us pirates; even Artie doesn't talk about it to strangers. The only way he could have known about the escape pod is if he was our lost prince. Also he has the exact birthday and was found on the exact day he became lost. So yes, right now I am inclined to believe he is indeed our lost prince."</p><p>By this point, they had reached the lab and Corso was already running the test from Micro-ice against a test recently taken from Shiloh.</p><p>20 minutes later the machine beeped at Sonny and Corso. They both walked over to the machine and saw that it was flashing the word <strong>MATCH</strong> at them over and over again. Sonny and Corso stood in shock.</p><p>"Well, this complicates things" Sonny said.</p><p>"Yep just a bit" Corso replied before continuing. "We need to go tell Shiloh and Micro-ice the news."</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Shiloh and Micro-ice</strong>
</p><p>When Corso and Sonny left Shiloh turned back to Micro-ice and asked; "So… if the results show positive, which I think they will, will you change your name back to Shion or will you keep it as Micro-ice."</p><p>"I dunno, I guess keep y name as the same for now. I might change it later if the results are a match" he replied.</p><p>"I completely understand. We are heading back to Shiloh so like you said if the results are a match…" Shiloh trailed off.</p><p>After that, they just sat there and stared at everything except each other. They only came back to their senses when the cabin door opened and Sonny and Corso came in.</p><p>Shiloh looked at Sonny and said "So…?"</p><p>Sonny turned to Shiloh and nodded at her unspoken question. "Yes, the tests that we did were a match. Micro-ice is in fact the missing prince of Shiloh, and your long lost twin brother."</p><p>"Whose blood did you compare mine to?" Micro-ice asked suspiciously.</p><p>"We tested it to a bit of Shiloh's blood that we got from her earlier in the week." Corso replied.</p><p>"Oh" was all Micro-ice replied with.</p><p>Shiloh yelled in joy and jumped from the desk chair and landed on Micro-ice's bed. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, to her surprise; he hugged her back just as tightly.</p><p>"My twin brother has been found. I've been waiting o long for this day." Shiloh exclaimed, tears of joy running down her face.</p><p>Micro-ice, still hugging Shiloh, cried out all the pain from his past before pulling back. "A sister, I have a twin sister and Parents."</p><p>Shiloh watched as Micro-ice tried to comprehend all that he had been told. "I have a family" Micro-ice muttered, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted sideways. Sonny caught him before he fell of the bed and after getting Shiloh to move, laid Micro-ice completely flat on the bed and covered him up.</p><p>"He's too pale and cold; I think he is going into shock Sonny." Shiloh announced. As the only one with proper medical knowledge in the room, the pirate took her word for it.</p><p>Both men jumped when Shiloh suddenly exclaimed loudly; "Oh My Gods, I have to go tell mum and dad. You 2 stay here and watch my brother, call me when he wakes up. I'll take charge of the ship, until we get to Shiloh." And with that Shiloh ran from the room.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On the bridge of the Black Manta</strong>
</p><p>Artie and Bennett were stood on the bridge of the ship, seeing things over. They were just about to leave when Shiloh came tearing into the room, shouting with joy. Most of the pirates who followed her in took one look at her and decided to retreat, as they didn't really want to deal with a hyperactive Shiloh.</p><p>Artie caught Shiloh and made her stand still to calm down before releasing her and asking "What has gotten you so happy?"</p><p>"Artie, Oh My Gods, Artie, we found him, we found him." Shiloh babbled at Artie t happy to think of a proper answer.</p><p>"Found who, Shiloh?" Bennett asked.</p><p>"My brother, we found my long lost twin brother." Shiloh said excitedly, bouncing around in happiness.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Most of the pirates on the bridge shouted.</p><p>Shiloh, who had calmed down a bit, answered "Right, you know the teen that saved Sonny's life last week…" after getting a nod from everyone she continued "… Well Sonny and Corso talked to him and after doing a test we found out that Micro-ice is the lost Crown Prince Shion. Micro-ice is my long lost twin brother." Shiloh finished.</p><p>After all the pirates let what Shiloh said sink in, they all erupted with cheers at the fact that their prince had been found. Whilst everyone was celebrating Shiloh bounced over to the communications terminal and put in a stealth call to The Sanctuary.</p><p>Once the King and Queen came into view, Shiloh smiled wide before saying hello.</p><p>"Hello Shiloh, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked her daughter.</p><p>"Hi mum, we are on our way back to Shiloh; we should be there in 2 days time." Shiloh told her mother.</p><p>"That's brilliant, princess, but why call us?" Nicolas asked confused.</p><p>"Well, I decided to call you because I found something. Something that we lost about 13 years ago."</p><p>"Really, what's that?" The King and Queen asked, not quite understanding where this is going.</p><p>"I found my lost twin brother, your son" Shiloh replied with a huge smile on her face,</p><p>"That's great darling, just great." Queen Narcissa said to her daughter.</p><p>Shiloh just stared at her parents '3… 2… 1…"</p><p>"WAIT…WHAT?!" The rulers of Shiloh yelled.</p><p>"I. Found. My. Lost. Twin. Brother. Your. Long. Lost. Son." Shiloh told her parents slowly.</p><p>The queen looked at Shiloh's face trying to detect a lie and when she realised her daughter wasn't lying, she promptly fainted her husband only just catching her.</p><p>King Nicolas turned to his daughter and said strongly; "Bring your brother home, bring our son back to us."</p><p>Shiloh stared at her father and determination flashed across her face before she replied softly, "I will daddy. I promise."</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Well there you have it, a very long (long for me anyway) chapter 5. I hoped you liked it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please review and let me know what you think, if I could improve and make it better, than tell me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splodge2209</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 6 of "Good Things Come To Those Who Wait" I've had a bit of a writer's block but now I'm here updating another chapter for you lovely supportive people.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football. I do however own Queen Narcissa, King Nicolas and Princess Shiloh. I also lay claim to the name Shion in this Fic. Plus any OC's in the foreseeable future.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now… on with the story…;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shiloh stared at her father and determination flashed across her face before she replied softly, "I will daddy. I promise."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On Akillian; with the team and Arch</strong>
</p><p>Arch was sat in his office watching as the team entered the room. He looked at their solemn faces and couldn't help but agree with what they were feeling.</p><p>As the team sat in the chairs available, Arch stood up and walked over to one of the windows, looking out at the snow storm raging across the black clouded sky. He turned round and looked at the team, which gained their attention.</p><p>"Alright, listen up!" Arch ordered. "As we haven't been able to find Micro-ice anywhere on Akillian and that his mother, Mana-ice, hasn't seen him, we have to assume that he has either run away or that he has been kidnapped."</p><p>"But coach, that doesn't sound like Micro-ice. I know my best friend; he wouldn't just up and run away. Even if he did, he wouldn't stay away for a whole week. It's just not him; he doesn't have it in him. I'm telling you." D'Jok protested, forcefully.</p><p>The coach looked long and hard at D'Jok before nodding. "I believe you D'Jok. I may not know him as well as you do yet but I'm pretty sure this isn't like Micro-ice."</p><p>The team looked at each other and then at the coach.</p><p>"Sir, what are we going to do about football? We were destroyed by the away match Shadows. What are we going to do for the Shadows home match?" Tia questioned the coach, looking worried about the match and concerned for her team mate.</p><p>Arch turned to Tia and answered her questions as truthfully as possible, "You'll have to keep playing as best you can, at least until Micro-ice is found. For the home match, I'll talk to the league and see if we can use a clone for the match. I know it won't be the best thing but we just don't have time to find another player and train them up before the next match. We'll just have to make do with the resources we have and pray that Micro-ice shows up soon."</p><p>The Snow Kids left the room realising that their Coach had just ended the discussion. Once outside, in the hallway, the team once again looked at each other and went their separate ways.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With D'Jok</strong>
</p><p>As D'Jok entered his room, he walked over to his bed and sat down. He examined his hands whilst thinking to himself, 'he wouldn't just run away, would he?'</p><p>D'Jok turned his head slightly and glanced at the other side of the room, at Micro-ice's side of the room, 'Where are you, Micro-ice?'</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Tia</strong>
</p><p>Tia walked down to the opening at the bottom of the stadium and sat down, staring out at the stormy weather, 'I hope you're somewhere safe, Micro-ice and not out in the middle of this weather.'</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Thran</strong>
</p><p>Thran entered the Leisure room and saw his twin asleep on the sofa, he stared at him and then looked at the T.V; there was a reply of their last match, before the Shadows, on. Thran watched as Micro-ice ran down the field. 'Micro-ice, where could you be?'</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Ahito</strong>
</p><p>Ahito walked into the Leisure room and sat down on the sofa. He grabbed the remote for the T.V and switched it on; flipping through the channels he saw a reply of one of their recent matches. Ahito watched Micro-ice score a goal and shook his head before lying down on the sofa. He glared at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. Before going to sleep he thought, 'I hope you come back soon, Micro-ice. We need you!'</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Mei</strong>
</p><p>Mei stood in her room that she shared with Tia and looked at one of the pictures on the computer. It was of the whole team together, after they all got <em>The Breathe</em>. She glanced at Micro-ice's smiling face 'Please come back soon, Micro-ice'</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Rocket</strong>
</p><p>Rocket stared down at the game plan he had been trying to right. It was impossible. All he could think about was Micro-ice. Where he was, what he was doing, if he was hurt or not?</p><p>'We need you Micro-ice, Where are you?"</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Arch, Simbai and Clamp</strong>
</p><p>Simbai watched Arch as he hung up the video call with Mana-ice. He then turned to both clamp and Simbai, "Mana-ice, hasn't seen or heard anything from Micro-ice for a while now. She has decided that she is going to call the police."</p><p>Simbai and Clamp both nodded knowing it was the right thing to do, with the circumstances of the current situation.</p><p>Arch turned to glance out the window, thinking, 'Come back to us Micro-ice. Come back to us, soon.'</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 6.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I thought I might give you an idea of what was going through the Snow Kid's head at this precise moment, which I will give the credit for this idea to "</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>robin135" </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>as they were the ones who asked for this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Review, tell me what you think I should improve on, what you like s far.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It inspires me to write and update quicker. Providing I don't get writers block that is.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tell me who your most favourite character is and who your least is?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Till next time…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splodge2209</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello, my loyal readers, I have decided that I will do a double update today (Jut for you guys, as I am feeling particularly generous tonight) as I haven't updated in a while. I really do hope you appreciate it. Although, it is better than doing college work (Shhh, I never said that. What my teachers don't know can't hurt them, right…right? Hehe..)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football. But I lay claim to King Nicolas and Queen Narcissa and Princess Shiloh, I also lay claim to the name Shion and any OC's in the foreseeable future.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now…on with the story;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of last chapter</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Arch turned to glance out the window, thinking, 'Come back to us, Micro-ice. Come back to us, soon.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Corso and Sonny</strong>
</p><p>After Shiloh left the room, Sonny turned to Micro-ice again and picked him up, bridal style, holding him close to his chest, before turning to Corso.</p><p>"Corso, straighten out the sheets and turn the cover back on the bed for me please." Sonny told Corso.</p><p>"Sure thing, Sonny" Corso, who was lent against the cabin wall, stood up straight and walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers off the bed and straightened out the sheets underneath and then sorted about the pillows before putting the covers back on the bed and pulling them down.</p><p>Sonny walked over to the bed after Corso was finished and carefully place Micro-ice down before placing the cover over him and tucking the covers tight around him.</p><p>Both Sonny and Corso sat down and waited for Micro-ice to wake up from the shock that his system had gone into.</p><p>
  <strong>20 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>Micro-ice groaned, slowly, as he opened his eyes; only to quickly slam them shut again as the light of the room hurt his eyes. Once he was sure it would be fine, he opened his eyes again and carefully let them adjust to the light of the room.</p><p>Sonny stood up from where he was sat and walked over to Micro-ice's temporary bed, before sitting down on the edge so he was closer to the teen.</p><p>Micro-ice turned his head and looked at Sonny, "I'm feeling a strange sense of 'Déjà vu'"</p><p>Sonny chuckled lightly, before shaking his head at Micro-ice. "Yeah, it does sort of feel that way doesn't it?"</p><p>Micro-ice sat up in the bed and shivered slightly, before picking up the light cover over his legs, bringing it up to his chin, in a desperate attempt to warm himself up. "Where's Shiloh?"</p><p>"Shiloh has gone to the bridge to contact her… I mean… your parents, to tell them that you have been found." Sonny said, gently to him.</p><p>Micro-ice just nodded his head, looking at Sonny, before turning his head away to look at his lap; which was still covered by the cover. Sonny, seeing a chance to ask how Micro-ice was feeling, jumped at the opportunity quickly.</p><p>"Micro-ice, answer me truthfully, how are you feeling right now?"</p><p>"Fine, I guess. A little apprehensive about meeting my birth parents; A little excited about having a younger twin sister; and a little shocked at finding out I'm a lost Prince." Micro-ice replied as honestly as he could.</p><p>"That's okay, Micro-ice, we can talk about that some more when you are ready. What about physically, how are you feeling?" Sonny questioned.</p><p>Micro-ice answered hesitantly, carefully thinking over his response before answering Sonny's question. "I feel cold, shaky and little sick."</p><p>Sonny wracked his brain, trying to remember the symptoms or shock, finally, it all came back to him and he answered Micro-ice, "That is to be expected, as you just went into shock. You will probably feel like that for another 5-10 minutes before you will feel better."</p><p>Micro-ice once again nodded his head before asking a question of his own. "Can I get up? I want to get out of this room."</p><p>Sonny wasn't sure about letting Micro-ice up yet, but at the same time, Micro-ice was his Prince…his Future King (If anything were to happen to his current King) and he couldn't deny Micro-ice. However he wasn't about to let Micro-ice know that he had that sort of power over him; so instead Sonny looked back at Corso, who nodded his head, before answering the unspoken question.</p><p>"I don't see any harm in letting the kid get up and walking around the sip a bit, it might even do him some good." Corso said, softly.</p><p>"Alright…" Sonny nodded at Micro-ice "…But only if you take it easy. Okay?"</p><p>Micro-ice quickly agreed with a blinding smile on his face, one that Sonny couldn't help but return.</p><p>Sonny carefully stood up from the bed and stood back, watching as Micro-ice threw the covers back, swinging his legs around to place his socked feet on the ground. Micro-ice pulled his trainers towards himself and slipped his feet into them before doing them up.</p><p>As the teen stood up from the bed, he wobbled a bit, causing Sonny to leap forward quickly to steady the boy before he lost his balance and fell over. Once he was sure the kid was steady and had his bearings about him, he let go cautiously, still hovering just in case he needed to catch the teen again, just in case there was any sign of him falling or passing out.</p><p>The 15 year old footballer looked at Sonny before hesitantly taking a step. Once he knew he was steady on his own two feet he started to slowly and carefully walk to the door, where Corso stood waiting. Micro-ice, suddenly paused mid-step, he turned around, walked back to the bed and grabbed his jacket, putting it on as he walked back to Sonny and Corso standing just outside of the door.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On the bridge with Shiloh (Whilst Micro-ice is out, leaves off after the King and Queen hang up)</strong>
</p><p>After the King and Queen closed the transmission with their daughter, Shiloh turned to all the assembled pirates on the bridge and called for them to listen, before, giving them their orders.</p><p>"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP!" she yelled. Once everyone was quiet she continued. "My parents have commanded that we get back to Shiloh as soon as possible, so they may see their not so lost anymore son. Get this ship speeding as fast as you can back to our home world immediately. I expect as to be home by no later than tomorrow night maybe early Thursday morning. Do I make myself clear?" Shiloh ordered, sternly, for a 15 year old.</p><p>All the pirates on the bridge nodded, muttered a quick 'Yes Princess' before getting to work as they were ordered.</p><p>Artie, who was stood just behind Shiloh, shook his head before speaking. "No matter what size you are, I still can't get over the fact of how loud you can be. I mean you are tiny, yet you can still yell louder then Corso when he's angry."</p><p>Shiloh just turned to Artie with a blinding smile and a wink before prancing off to another area of the ship to talk with one of the other pirates who was the one navigating the ship at that precise moment.</p><p>Artie and Bennett looked at each other, shook their heads and left the bridge, leaving the pirates on the bridge in Shiloh's very capable hands. On their way to their cabins they ran into Sonny, Corso and Micro-ice, to which they pointed out that Shiloh was still on the bridge commanding the pirates if they were looking for her, before carrying on to their quarters; whilst the other headed for the bridge.</p><p>Once all three got to the bridge, Micro-ice looked around curiously, to which, the pirates returned the favour, looking at Micro-ice themselves, just as curiously.</p><p>Micro-ice ducked his head, when he realised the pirates were all staring at him, scrutinizing him.</p><p>He only looked up again, when he heard Shiloh call his name. The teen watched as his sister came closer to him. 'Sister…hmm sounds weird.' Micro-ice thought, only to be pulled out of his thoughts when his sister pulled him in for a big bear hug.</p><p>'Although I could get used to this…'</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Alright, guys there you have it chapter 7. I know it may not be anything you were expecting but my muse was starting to run away, so I had to stop it here. I will however try to update another chapter for you today. No promises though.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Give me some ideas of what I could write, I am really interested to what you guys have got to say… so tell me..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Review, it inspires me to write more… it also intrigues me to know what you guys think, what you want to read.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So… Please, please, please Review.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splodge2209</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 8 of </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>'Good Things Come To Those Who Wait' </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>and I am sorry for not updating lately but I have had some major writer's block.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I just realised this is one of the only stories that I have been really committed to lately but I promise as soon as I think of something to write for the next chapters of my others stories I shall.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football, I do however own Queen Narcissa, King Nicolas, Princess Shiloh and I lay claim to the name Shion. I also lay claim to any Future OC's that may be created.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now…on with the story;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Last time on </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>'Good Things Come To Those Who Wait'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He only looked up again, when he heard Shiloh call his name. The teen watched as his sister came closer to him. 'Sister…hmm sounds weird.' Micro-ice thought, only to be pulled out of his thoughts when his sister pulled him in for a big bear hug.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>'<em><strong>Although I could get used to this…'</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time skip: Wednesday Night, Black Manta.</strong>
</p><p>Shiloh, Micro-ice, Sonny, Corso, Bennett and Artie were all standing together on the bridge of the 'Black Manta' looking out at the vast space beyond. In the distance a planet was visible, small at that moment but was steadily becoming bigger the closer they got.</p><p>"There it is…" Shiloh started, talking quietly whilst grabbing her twins hand in her own and holding on tightly.</p><p>"There it is; what?" Micro-ice asked just as quietly.</p><p>"My home world, our home world… Shiloh" Shiloh finished, giving her brother's hand a reassuring squeeze of comfort.</p><p>Micro-ice just nodded his head and continued looking out the front window of the ship with the others. Suddenly, Micro-ice got worried and turned away from the others and walked off the bridge.</p><p>Shiloh and the others turned and watched him walk off with matching frowns on their faces. Shiloh went to follow him but Sonny stopped her with his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.</p><p>"Don't Shiloh. Leave him for a bit, I'll go look for him and have a talk to him in a few but right now leave him be." Sonny said as he started to walk off in the direction that Micro-ice left.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Micro-ice</strong>
</p><p>Micro-ice walked down the hallway, not going anywhere in particular, just walking aimlessly. He eventually came upon a storage room and ducked in quickly, not realising that Sonny was watching him.</p><p>Micro-ice sat down on one of the boxes and searched the room with his eyes. He saw something on one of the other boxes and walked over to it and picked it up. He stared at it for a few seconds before he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and laid the newly found knife across his wrist, just as he was about to drag it across, he hesitated.</p><p>'Why can't I do it? I never used to have any trouble so why now? What's changed?' The teen thought to himself.</p><p>He threw the knife across the room and slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest, folded his arms on his knees and laid his head on his arms before letting the tears that were welling up in his eyes slowly slide down his face.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Sonny</strong>
</p><p>Sonny saw as Micro-ice ducked into one of the storage rooms and quickly walked over to the now closed door. Just he was about to enter he heard a thump and then someone sliding down one of the walls, followed by some quiet sobbing.</p><p>Making up his mind, Sonny opened the door and walked in cautiously. He gave the room a quick once over and saw a knife lying on the floor; 'That must be what caused the thumping noise I heard.' He turned his head to the wall by the door and saw the kid leaning against it legs pulled up to his chest, his arms laid across them and head knelt down.</p><p>He noticed that the kid's shoulders were shaking slightly from the quiet sobs he was trying to conceal. Carefully, walking towards the distraught child, Sonny knelt down and pulled him into his arms holding the boy close to his own chest.</p><p>Micro-ice, not knowing what else to do, turned his head into the pirate leader's chest and continued to let his tear falls, no longer trying to be quiet.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>As Sonny held onto Micro-ice, he began to think about what could be going through Micro-ice's head to make him as upset as he was right now.</p><p>After 5 minutes, Micro-ice's tears subsided and he looked up to Sonny's face. Sonny saw Micro-ice's faces was red and blotchy from where he had been crying so hard and decided to let Micro-ice compose himself.</p><p>Once Micro-ice was sure that he had control of his emotions, his face gained a questioning look and he asked Sonny, "How did you know I was in here?"</p><p>Sonny looked thoughtful for a moment; trying to decide whether or not to tell Micro-ice that he had followed him. Eventually, Sonny thought that the truth was better, what, with how fragile Micro-ice's trust in adults was. If Micro-ice found out that Sonny lied to him, it could cause Micro-ice to relapse in the trust department.</p><p>"I followed you after you when you left the bridge. I wanted to make sure you were okay. When I saw you enter this storage room, I decided to follow after you." Sonny answered as truthfully as possible. "Just before I entered I heard a strange noise, don't suppose you could tell me what it was?" He asked, curiously.</p><p>Micro-ice hesitated before answering, "I… er…um… I threw a knife over to the over side of the room. I… I was going to cut again b-but when I p-put the knife to my wrist I… er… I couldn't do it."</p><p>Sonny, of course, already knew this, but for Micro-ice to admit this to him, was a very big improvement for the teen.</p><p>"I already had an idea, but for you to admit it to me, that is improvement indeed." Sonny told him.</p><p>"How is that an improvement?" Micro-ice asked, confused.</p><p>"You opened up to me and told me the truth. That is an improvement in my books. Did you try to hide the fact that you felt the urge to cut again from me?" Sonny questioned.</p><p>"No" Micro-ice answered immediately</p><p>"Well, there you go; improvement." Sonny ended with a nod of his head, as if to say <em>"end of discussion"</em></p><p>"Okay, I will take your word for it." Micro-ice mumbled.</p><p>Sonny started to stand up from his crouching position when he felt the ship jolt. "Right, come on then." He said looking down at the teen still sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Come on where?" Micro-ice questioned, curiously.</p><p>"That jolt was the ship slowing down, which means that we are beginning our descent to Planet Shiloh's surface, so we have to go back to the bridge." Sonny demanded, softly.</p><p>"But why do we have to go back to the bridge?" Micro-ice queried.</p><p>"Because I need to give out orders to my pirates, now come on." He replied. Sonny held out his hand for Micro-ice to take, which he did, and then pulled the footballer up onto his own two feet.</p><p>Once Micro-ice was standing, Sonny steered him toward the door. Micro-ice opened the door and left the room, whilst Sonny went over to the knife, which Micro-ice had thrown away earlier, stooped down and picked it up, placing the knife in his pocket before leaving the room. Sonny found Micro-ice standing just outside the door, staring down the ship's hallway. He lightly touched Micro-ice's arm and started to guide im down the hallway to the ship's bridge.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>Once the Black Manta had landed on the Planet Sonny, Corso, Artie, Bennett, Shiloh and Micro-ice all walked down the boarding ramp only to see a very regal and important looking people. Micro-ice assumed they were the King and Queen of Shiloh, Shiloh's parents. And <em>his</em>, he must remember his as well now.</p><p>Micro-ice stared both of the people up and down, taking in everything. The man had black hair with grey streaks, tanned skin and forest green eyes. Upon his head he had a silver crown with gold inlaid and emeralds encrusted into it <strong>(A/N: Similar to Aragon's crown from the Lord of the Rings). </strong>His robes were made of the best material money could buy they were also a greyish-silver that flowed right to the ground. He looked like a very majestic king.</p><p>The woman also had black hair however she did not have any grey in it. She had tanned skin also and crystal blue eyes that put the bluest of crystals to shame. Unlike the king, the lady had an intricate silver circlet on that had a blue crystal gem in the shape of a tear drop that settled in the middle of her forehead just above her eyes <strong>(A/N: Similar to Arwen's from the Lord of the Rings). </strong>She was wearing a floor length gown that was silvery-blue for the main body of the gown but the bell sleeves were pure white. Around her neck sat a beautiful necklace, which had a silver chain and a tear drop pendant that was a fire opal. All together the queen looked absolutely stunning.</p><p>As micro-ice kept staring at them he realized where Shiloh got her looks from.</p><p>Suddenly the King and Queen ran forwards and enveloped Micro-ice in their arms, hugging the living daylights out of him. Micro-ice looked up at them as he pulled back.</p><p>The queen stared back into his eyes for a moment before speaking, "My son, my little boy, my baby Shion. You've come back you've come home to your rightful place." She sobbed quietly as she hugged him again.</p><p>The king looked down at his son with tears of his own in his eyes; he placed his hand on Micro-ice's shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. "I am so glad that you have come back to us Shion, we can finally be a complete family again."</p><p>The king, queen and Micro-ice all turned to Shiloh, who ran up to them all, and together they all pulled back in for a group hug. Micro-ice finally allowed his tears to fall, whilst thinking, 'I finally have a family that loves me for me.'</p><p>The pirates stood off to one side watching as the family all reunite, it was quite a beautiful sight to watch and all pirates who were watching either on the Black Manta or just outside of it swore from that day onward they would do everything in their power to protect the Princess and Crown prince from any harm.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: well there you go guys it took me a long while but I have finally finished chapter 8 for ya'll.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoy it and Please, please, please review as it gives me inspiration.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Till next time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splodge2209</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. I just want to say thank you to robin135 for pointing out a mistake I have made in one of the previous chapters, I originally said that Shiloh was the eldest and then Shion but then later in the same chapter I switched it around so that Shion was the eldest then Shiloh. Well for the rest of the story Shion is going to be the eldest then Shiloh. Sorry about that guys; completely wasn't paying attention to my own writing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, as usual:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football, I do however own King Nicolas, Queen Narcissa and Princess Shiloh, I also lay claim to the name Shion.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alright now that is out of the way,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy the story;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>'<em><strong>I finally have a family that loves me for me'</strong></em></p><p>…<em><strong>swore from that day onwards they would do everything in their power to protect the Princess and Crown Prince from any harm.</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Micro-ice's POV</strong>
</p><p>As I stood inside The Sanctuary with my parents, sister and the top four pirates, I couldn't help but feel the warmth inside my chest that with every step I take built up more and more until I felt like my heart and chest was bursting with uncontained happiness.</p><p>I looked around at the interior of The Sanctuary, it wasn't overly royal looking but then again the pirates weren't the richest people in the whole galaxy, but it definitely had a comfortable and homey feel to it.</p><p>Most of the pirates in Sonny Blackbones crew were now inside The Sanctuary and relaxing on the various chairs and mats that were scattered around the entrance/receiving room. I looked at all of them closely he saw the tension slowly melt away, out of the pirates body.</p><p>'They must really feel safe here to relax like they are' I mused to myself.</p><p>Shiloh, seeing the look on my face, turned to me and whispered in my ear "It's known as The Sanctuary for a reason. Like I said before, it is a safe haven for all pirates to come and relax for a few days before going back out into space."</p><p>I gained an understanding look on my face before I just nodded my head, not saying anything.</p><p>King Nicolas turned to look at me and pulled me into his side. "Shion, your mother, sister, and I are going to take you to your room now."</p><p>I looked up shocked, "How have you got it ready so soon?"</p><p>"It's always been ready, Micro-ice. We always had it ready for you, we felt that we would find you someday and well we just kept your room ready for whenever you would return to us." Shiloh told me softly.</p><p>We all headed through a hidden side door and up some stairs. "The side door is hidden for the purpose of keeping the royal family safe." Sonny said to me. "If The Sanctuary was ever found and broken into by someone unfriendly, the family would have someone to run to, so they can stay safe."</p><p>"That's new" I replied causing everyone to laugh.</p><p>We walked down a hallway, at the end taking a left and walking right to the end. At the end there were two doors. Both of the doors were made of a dark varnished wood that shined slightly in the light. There were golden plaques on the doors as well, on the first door to the left it had Shiloh's name and on the door to the right it had the name Shion.</p><p>Shiloh grabbed my hand and gently pulled me towards the door with the name Shion on it. She pushed it open carefully and went inside, pulling me in behind her.</p><p>The walls of the room were painted a decent blue colour, not too light but not too dark either. There was a chest of draws and wardrobe that was made of the same wood that the door was made of, as was the bed frame.</p><p>The sheets and cover of the bed was a simple white and navy blue. There was a medium sized window with dark blue almost black shades covering it. All in all there was a lot of blue.</p><p>Off to the left side of the room there were two doors one led to a decent size bathroom, which had a bath-turn-shower, a toilet, a sink with cabinet.</p><p>The other door led into a room next to mine, I realised that it was Shiloh's room. Shiloh's room was the same as mine except instead of hers being more or less blue hers was more or less green.</p><p>"It's not much, but its home. We maybe royal but we far from live the life of luxury. You have to remember Micro-ice that Technoid, among others, would do anything to get their hand on us, so we have to stay hidden." Shiloh said to me</p><p>"I think it is great. It is better than my room back on Akillian." I replied.</p><p>"How so?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"Well, for starters this one is bigger. My room used to be an office really. Mana-ice isn't the richest person in the universe but lately she has been pretty distant. Actually come to think of it she hasn't really said anything more to me then five or six words in the last year, we have really grown apart."</p><p>"Wow that sounds like a tough life you have lived so far." Shiloh answered truthfully.</p><p>"It was okay." I returned.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>General POV</strong>
</p><p>The king, Queen and the four pirates stood outside of the twins' rooms, talking to each other and giving the twins a bit more time to reacquaint once again with one another and to have a proper look around Shion's room.</p><p>"Sonny dear, do tell me, why is it that Shiloh calls Shion, Micro-ice?" Queen Narcissa asked her friend curiously.</p><p>"That is the name he knows as he grew up with that name with his adopted mother, Mana-ice. Before we realised who he was, it was the only name he ever knew." Sonny told his queen.</p><p>The king acquired a strange look "did we not put his birth name down on the note we left in the escape pod with him?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, it does not look like. Micro-ice said that the note only had the day he was born on it from what I can remember." Sonny replied.</p><p>"Good gracious, dear flux, how could we have forgotten to have put his name down." The Queen despaired, before whipping around to glare at her husband. "I told you, Nicolas. I. TOLD. YOU! I warned you to check the notes before we left that day, but no, you just brushed off my concerns, saying that the notes were fine. Now my baby boy grew up not knowing his real name."</p><p>The king and the pirates all winced at the tone of The Queen's voice. They flinched back when they saw the glare of death on her face and they felt very inclined to turn tail and run when the, normally, peaceful composed and quiet Queen smacked her husband upside the head.</p><p>Let it be said that the Queen was very much like a Mama Bear when it came to her children and you really did not want to anger her, for when she let her temper fly she would probably rip you limb from limb <strong>(A/N: Who knows a friend or family member with a temper like that?).</strong></p><p>The Queen was very fiercely protective of those she saw as family and friends and she loved her people just the same. So when you see her angry; run. Run very fast and very far and don't come back for a day or two.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>The twins, hearing the commotion outside their rooms, left to see what was going on, only to see their father get slapped upside the head by their mother.</p><p>Shiloh turned to her brother and said "Mum is very renowned for her temper. Dad doesn't really have a temper, but mum sure as flux does, when she get furious like she is now she is rather scary. I never inherited mums temper I inherited dad's peaceful nature."</p><p>Micro-ice look a bit sheepish, "So that is where I get my bad temper from."</p><p>Shiloh looked shocked, then worried, then scared, lastly, she smirked and pranced off towards their parents and the pirate. Micro-ice followed her at steadier pace.</p><p>"Dad" Shiloh yelled as she pranced up to him..</p><p>"What is it, darling?" King Nicolas asked.</p><p>"I just found out that Micro-ice may have inherited mum's renowned temper" Shiloh replied.</p><p>The pirates and the Kin went very pale, before turning to stare at Micro-ice. "Shion, how bad would you say your temper was?"</p><p>"Well, according to me team, I am a joker. But if you attack or hurt my friends and family, I get extremely angry. Once when I was nine maybe ten years old I punched Sinedd in the face because he pushed my best friend almost brother backwards down the stairs."</p><p>"Hmm. Oh well, I'm sure we can cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway, lets head down to the dining room, lunch should be ready now." The king suggested.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>Once they arrived at the dining room, Micro-ice saw that it was very modest. A few drapes here and there in colours of red and green. The table was a varnished pine wood, that could sit at least twenty people. There was food on silver platters lined up down the middle of the table. And there was a T.V. at the other end of the table as well.</p><p>The King sat at the head of the table, his wife sat to the right of him at the end of the table. Micro-ice was to the left of the King facing towards Shiloh who was to the right of the Queen. Sonny sat next Micro-ice facing Artie, who sat next to Shiloh. Corso sat next to Sonny, opposite Bennett.</p><p>Everyone served themselves and once they began eating, conversation restarted, if that is what you could call it.</p><p>"Micro-ice, earlier you said you have a team? What team is this?" The Queen asked.</p><p>"I am a Snowkid. We play Galactik Football for Akillian." Micro-ice answered.</p><p>"WHAT!?" The King and Queen shouted.</p><p>"Sonny, why didn't you say anything? No, don't answer that. Forget it, this is not happening. You will <em>not</em> being playing that sport ever again. Players get seriously hurt. I hate it when my own pirates play, they wouldn't be, if I had a say in your father final decisions." The Queen ranted.</p><p>Micro-ice had had enough, standing up and pushing his chair back at the same time, he slammed his hands on the table, his eyes blazing with a fierce fire of protection. Everyone was so shocked they stopped what they were doing and stared at him.</p><p>"With all due respect, I have only just met you. You don't know me and I don't know you. Know you are my birth parents but what gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do. I love playing Galactik football, it's fun and a great way to express myself and I am not going to let anyone least of all you stop me from playing." Micro-ice yelled out before fleeing the room. He ignored all the calls for him to come back.</p><p>He raced back to the entrance hall where the rest of the pirates were. He ran passed them all, ignoring them as they called to him; 'My prince' and 'Wait' and 'Where are you going?'</p><p>He pushed the doors to The Sanctuary open and ran out. He just ran out into a deserted part of Shiloh and none of the pirates could follow as the police were skulking around outside.</p><p>When Sonny, Corso, Artie, Bennett and Shiloh came racing into the room they all pointed towards the wide open door. A random pirate came up to them to report what had happened.</p><p>"He just ran passed us, ignoring us, and ran straight out the door. From what I saw he was running towards the plains. No-one lives out there, sir. I wouldn't advice following though." He reported.</p><p>"And why not?" Shiloh demanded.</p><p>"Because we got a message that the police were out there looking around." He replied.</p><p>"What? No!" Shiloh belted for the open doors that were starting to be closed. She was caught around the waist before even getting to steps.</p><p>"Shiloh, we will go and look for him later when it is clear but right now it is too risky. Okay?" Sonny calmly stated to the distraught teen.</p><p>Shiloh, who had started crying, to the shock of the pirates, just nodded her head unable to speak.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>Micro-ice finally stopped running when a ship suddenly landed in front of him knowing it was the police he just waited for them to come.</p><p>Two officers came down the boarding ramp and walked over to him. "Excuse me, we are looking for a missing teen. His name is Micro-ice, do you know him or where we might find him?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am Micro-ice." Micro-ice answered.</p><p>"Okay Micro-ice. You're going to need to come with us. We are going to take you back to Akillian and your mother. Your friends and family are worried about you." The officers walked back up the ramp. Micro-ice turned back towards where he thought The Sanctuary was before turning back toward the ship and boarding.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 9 I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love hearing what you like, what you dislike, what you want to read. I love that you give me ideas and lots of support and I am very grateful.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So Thank You Very Much.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please review.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splodge2209</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>A/N: Hey guys, I am back with chapter 10. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was very busy with college work, but no worries I am here now.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football. I do however own King Nicolas, Queen Narcissa, Princess Shiloh and the name Shion.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Now…on with the story;</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Last time:</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>The officers walked back up the ramp. Micro-ice turned back to where he thought The Sanctuary was before turning back to the ship and boarding.</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>In The Sanctuary:</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Shiloh whipped around so fast it almost made her head spin. She had tears falling down her face like a waterfall. She glared at her parents before taking a deep breath to calm down. She calmly looked at them and stated, "We have just found Shion and already you have driven him to the point where he ran away from us. You hate that I go out with Sonny and the others, yet you let me. So why is it when Shion tells you he plays Galactik Football you go off and try to ban him when you know full well that it will be very unlikely to happen in the first place that he actually listens to you?"</p>
      <p>The Queen looked shocked before answering her daughter, "I am so sorry Shiloh. I didn't mean to drive him off, I just got to overprotective of him." She had a very apologetic look upon her face.</p>
      <p>Sonny stepped in trying to prevent an argument between mother and daughter. "For now we can only wait for him to either come back to us or for the police to leave for us to be able to go out and search for him safely. So please calm down and wait patiently. Let us not fight with one another."</p>
      <p>The king trying to diffue the tense atmosphere said, "Well, at least we know for sure now, Love, he indeed does have your very bad temper."</p>
      <p>And with that most, if not everybody, burst out laughing.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>With Micro-ice: Micro-ice P.O.V.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>I sat in a small room in the back on the police ship on the way back to Akillian. I can't believe my newly found mother tried to stop me from playing Galactik Football. It is the best sport in the galaxy.</p>
      <p>The door opened and one of the officers came in. He sat down opposite me with a screen in front of him.</p>
      <p>"So Micro-ice…" he started with a look of inquiry on his face. "… Can you tell me what happened when you were kidnapped by the Pirates?"</p>
      <p>I watched him shocked. They think I was kidnapped. I wasn't kidnapped by them, they saved my life. But I can't tell them that. They would never believe me. "I can't" I just said to him.</p>
      <p>"What do you mean, you can't?" He asked me.</p>
      <p>"I can't tell you what happened." I replied.</p>
      <p>"Look, son, we can't help you, we can't get you any justice if you don't tell us what happened."</p>
      <p>"First, I am not your son. Second, I can't tell you what happened when I was kidnapped because I wasn't <em>kidnapped</em>. I left of my own free will."</p>
      <p>The officer paused for a moment before standing up. "I will be back soon." And with that he left the room, the door swishing closed behind him.</p>
      <p>With the question on hold for now I returned to my thoughts. Actually the questions got me thinking, I didn't get kidnapped, I did go with them of my own free will and I just ran away from my birth parents after just finding them.</p>
      <p>Maybe I need to calm down and look at the bigger picture. Shiloh said that mum was protective of everyone she loved and cared for. So maybe she was being a bit overprotective about the football thing. After all, she lets Shiloh go around with Sonny and his crew and he is wanted. So maybe she just over-reacted a bit.</p>
      <p>And I overreacted as well.</p>
      <p>I need to get back to Shiloh. <em>NOW</em>!</p>
      <p>Slowly, I stood up from the seat and walked to the door. I opened it slowly and stepped out running down the hall to the back of the small officer ship. I saw a few escape pods and got in one.</p>
      <p>I looked at the navigator and put in Shiloh before deploying the pod. I am now on my way back to my home. I really need to apologise to everyone for running away like that.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Time skip: micro-ice just gotten out of pod and is walking toward The Sanctuary on Shiloh.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>As Micro-ice got closer to The Sanctuary, he saw the King, Queen, Shiloh and Sonny all walking towards him.</p>
      <p>Micro-ice felt a huge wave of relief crash into him as he started to run towards them. Just before he reached them he stopped as he soon realised that Shiloh was belting towards him.</p>
      <p>They both went crashing to the ground as they hugged one another. They were still hugging as the others got to them.</p>
      <p>"Shiloh, darling, please get off the ground and your brother." Nicolas asked his daughter who promptly jumped up off the ground with a cheery smile on her face.</p>
      <p>One Micro-ice got up he looked at him family and said, "I'm sorry that I ran away from you. I overreacted and didn't really think."</p>
      <p>"No, Shion, it is fine. It is my fault anyway, darling. I got a bit too over protective of you and jumped in the deep end straight away. For that, I am truly sorry, my son." Narcissa apologised.</p>
      <p>Mother and son smiled at each other before hugging. Sonny suggested they return to The Sanctuary where it was safe instead of being out in the open.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Once everyone was back in The Sanctuary, Sonny turned to his pirates and started rounding them up telling them to get ready to leave for tomorrow.</p>
      <p>The royal family went through the secret door and up the stairs to their living quarters, where they decided that Shiloh and Micro-ice would go to bed, whilst the King and Queen talked to Sonny and Corso.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>With Sonny, Corso, Nicolas and Narcissa:</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"What are we to do, my love? The boy does not wish to quit Galactik Football." Narcissa asked her husband.</p>
      <p>"I don't know, my dear. I really don't know" he replied.</p>
      <p>"I may have a suggestion, Nic" Sonny said. The King and Queen turned to their friend and waved for him to continue. "Let him continue to play. Otherwise he will hate you. However, as we take him back to Akillian, Corso, Bennett, Artie, Shiloh and I will train him in the basics. Depending on how quickly he picks it all up like Shiloh did, maybe some intermediate survival and fighting techniques that all pirates learn."</p>
      <p>"That is a splendid idea." They all looked at the Queen with shock especially with the smirk that was starting to appear on her face. Seeing their looks she shook her head and sighed before starting to explain her happiness. "You all know how I am better at fighting then my dear husband here, no offence love and hw Shiloh being like her father may pick things up quickly but prefers a peaceful resolution?"</p>
      <p>They nodded their heads, not speaking, so as to let her finish, "Well, if Shion takes after me in my temper, you must wonder what else he gets from me. If he gets his skills from me, then the enemy may need to watch out, for I am a force to be reckoned with. Imagine what Shion would be like!" Narcissa finished with a gleeful look in her eyes, a scary grin on her face and her hands clapping together cheerfully as she practically jumped up and down in her throne.</p>
      <p>The men, realising exactly what the Queen meant, paled drastically. "She is not wrong there, Sonny." Corso said o his friend, as Sonny nodded his head.</p>
      <p>"Oh, I do just love a good battle." The Queen said, before rising from her throne. "You, Gentlemen, best get some rest. We will be leaving early tomorrow."</p>
      <p>"<em>We</em>, Milady? What do you mean, <em>we</em>?" Sonny asked politely.</p>
      <p>"Oh, don't be so formal Sonny. And yes, <em>we</em>. I just found my baby boy, do you really think I am going to let him leave with me. No, that will not do at all. Shiloh, as in the planet, can be run just fine by my husband." And with a twirl of skirts the Queen went through the secret door and up to her and her husband's room to go to bed.</p>
      <p>The King turned to the pirates, "You best do as she says and get some rest before leaving tomorrow. Even I am not stupid enough to argue with her when she is in this sort of mood. Now, if you will excuse me, Gentlemen. I am going to go join my wife in bed. Goodnight."</p>
      <p>
        <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>With Shiloh and Micro-ice:</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Shiloh led her brother up to their rooms, but before he could enter his own, she pulled him into her own and shut the door. She led Micro-ice over to her double bed and they both climbed on and sat down.</p>
      <p>Micro-ice looked to his sister and queried, "What do you think they are talking about down there?"</p>
      <p>"Probably what to do about you and your refusal to quit Galactik Football. This would lead Sonny to suggesting you get trained in the basics of pirate 101." Shiloh replied with a thoughtful look upon her face.</p>
      <p>Seeing his worried face, she was quick to reassure him. "Oh don't worry. It isn't that bad. Trust me. I've done it myself and you would have done it with had the situation been different. The pirate royalty has always been good at picking thing like this up quickly. We get it from both mum and dad. Although mum is the better and scarier fighter. Not to mention she is the one to pick things up quicker than dad does. You may take after her in that aspect too funny enough but that probably isn't a good thing for us."</p>
      <p>"I still have so much to learn about everyone but for now I'll just take your word for it."</p>
      <p>Shiloh smiled before yawning, causing Micro-ice to yawn as well.</p>
      <p>"Come on, let's get some sleep. When Sonny said we are leaving early tomorrow, he wasn't joking around. Oh and be prepared for mum to join us cause I am betting she will." Shiloh said to her brother.</p>
      <p>Micro-ice stood up and went through the joining door to his own bedroom. Just as he was about to shut it, Shiloh appeared again.</p>
      <p>"One final thought, there are clothes fully stocked in the drawer and wardrobe."</p>
      <p>"Thanks Shiloh. Goodnight."</p>
      <p>"You're welcome. Night brother, I love you." She answered as she gave her 2 minute older brother a hug and kiss on the cheek before returning to her own room, to bed.</p>
      <p>Micro-ice went through the drawer and found a pair of pyjamas, put them on and got into bed himself. Turning over on his side he thought to himself just before he fell asleep. 'Wow this has been one confusingly long day' and with that sleep claimed him.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>On Akillian, D'Jok and Micro-ice's room:</strong>
      </p>
      <p>D'Jok was sat on his bed, staring across the room at his best friends own empty bed. It hadn't been touched in weeks.</p>
      <p>Micro-ice had been missing for weeks and the police said they had found him, but he vanished again and they don't know where. He had missed to matches and there was another one I a couple of day's time.</p>
      <p>"I really hope you come home soon, Micro-ice. I can't keep doing this. Worrying about you like this is killing me from the inside out." D'Jok said to the empty room in a heartbroken whisper.</p>
      <p>D'Jok lay down in his bed and finally let the tears fall. When he released the flood gates, the tears came hard and fast, with no way of stopping them. Just before D'Jok fell asleep he whispered, "I really need my best friend back. I really want my little brother back."</p>
      <p>
        <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>A/N: Hey guys, how was that. It took me a long time to get this the way it is now with quite a few changes. I know he time frame for the actual show and this story is different but it was the only way I could get it to work.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Please, please, please leave a review with some ideas as they help me to write more chapters.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Splodge2209</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey guys; welcome back to my story. I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update another chapter but I've been caught up in college and work, but hopefully I won't be this long again. (No promises though).</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football, and I never will. Wish I did, but it will never happen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now enough of me prattling on, let get on with the story…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Previously on 'Good Things Come To Those Who Wait'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You're welcome. Night brother, I love you." She answered as she gave her 2 minute older brother a hug and kiss on the cheek before returning to her own room, to bed.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Micro-ice went through the drawer and found a pair of pyjamas, put them on and got into bed himself. Turning over on his side he thought to himself just before he fell asleep. 'Wow this has been one confusingly long day' and with that sleep claimed him.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>D'Jok lay down in his bed and finally let the tears fall. When he released the flood gates, the tears came hard and fast, with no way of stopping them. Just before D'Jok fell asleep he whispered, "I really need my best friend back. I really want my little brother back."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now on </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>'Good Things Come To Those Who Wait'…</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>lack Manta in Space, Time skip 3 days</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Micro-ice P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>When I entered the Black Manta a few days ago to head back to Akillian, I didn't really understand when Sonny and Corso told me that they would be training me hard. And when they said hard, they really meant it.</p><p>3 days into a 7 day journey back to Akillian and my body is killing me. They started teaching hand-to-hand combat, or rather mum and Shiloh did. It was decided that they would teach me the main basics then once I had that down Sonny and Corso would further my training.</p><p>I learnt the basic punches and practiced them every day with Shiloh. A straight punch; a cross; a hook; and an uppercut <strong>(A/N: I am by no means an expert when it comes to fighting, so excuse me if I get anything wrong. I'm sorry).</strong> I got the hang of them really quickly, not that I had much of a choice.</p><p>Not only did they teach me the main punches but they taught me how to kick correctly and how to aim for certain body parts, which I again picked up very quickly.</p><p>Shiloh and Artie (Who I bonded really close to) started teaching me stealth and how to always be aware of my surroundings. How do they do this? I hear you ask. Well, I shall tell you. I'm very acquainted with the ship now and anytime I'm walking down a hall or walk into a room or the bridge and they see me coming they will hide and jump out and attack me. This is how I learnt awareness, stealth and the basic combats very fast. You would too if you kept getting flattened constantly by your little sister and friend.</p><p>When Sonny and Corso saw that I learnt the basics of Pirate 101 in day and a half they took over my main training, which I started today and let me tell you, I have one word to describe how they teach and what it's like… you ready for this… ready…</p><p>OWWWWWW!</p><p>I ache in places I didn't know it was possible to ache in. I used muscles I didn't know I even had and my bruises now have bruises, plus my blister, that had blisters now have even more blisters, which I didn't think was physically possible, but I was wrong, so very, very wrong.</p><p>Anyway, Sonny said that if I keep up training at this pace, he and Corso can move me onto the more advance hand-to-hand combat and maybe start teaching me to shoot more, which they started when I started my basic training.</p><p>Not only do I have this type of training but I'm also in the gym for an hour every morning and every evening to build up my muscle. And even after 3 days, the muscle I had before has become slightly more defined that it previously was and I've started to lose the rest of the baby fat that I still had.</p><p>Sonny, Corso and mum said that by the time we make it to Akillian, which should be a week before the home match with the Shadows, I should have passed my end of week test for basic hand-to-hand, basic shooting, basic stealth and awareness and simple first aid, which I also have to know.</p><p>I know it sounds so long, boring and painful. And trust me it is. But I get tomorrow off, which will be amazing, because the captain of the pirates team said he can help me train for the football match that's coming up so I don't lose out with my team, even though we're on two different teams, we're family, and family sticks together and helps each other out when they need it. Or that's what the captain said when I asked him why he would want to help me.</p><p>He isn't wrong though. I've become like the younger brother to everyone on board the Black Manta. It's thrilling, to finally feel like I'm a part of a family that actually want to know me. The real me.</p><p>Corso has become a sort of uncle to me, he's strict and demanding when I'm training but outside of training he's calm and fun to be around as strange as that sounds.</p><p>Bennett has become an older brother to me. Not like D'Jok is… more like he is someone I can go and talk to about private things if I need help and he won't judge me. He is fun-loving and laid back and easy to get along with. He always has this way of making me feel protected an safe when I need it.</p><p>Artie is also like a brother to me but unlike Bennett; he is more like D'Jok. He can calm me down like D'Jok can and we always get into mischief around the ship lately. He makes me feel as if I'm with D'Jok again. But D'Jok will always come first because I've known him longer. Artie, I hope, will become like D'Jok one day.</p><p>Sonny is different. He's like a father to me. In a few short days he has become the father I've always wanted. I told this to mum and dad when I was talking with them in mums cabin with dad on the screen. They didn't get mad but rather happy apparently Sonny is my Godfather, which I'm not upset about. I love the idea. According to Sonny, I've become like a son to him.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>General P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>Micro-ice woke up early the next day to Stevens, the pirates captain, shaking him.</p><p>"Come on then, little prince, let us go train." All the pirates Micro-ice has bonded close to seem to call him 'little prince' as a term of endearment. Micro-ice doesn't complain because he likes it and it makes the pirates happy to call him something like that.</p><p>Micro-ice bonded close to the pirates team as they all love playing football, the pirates team see Micro-ice as the little brother they have to help and protect and Micro-ice sees the pirates team as the older siblings he has always wanted. Shiloh is also seen as a younger sister to the pirate's team and like her older brother Micro-ice she sees them as older siblings too.</p><p>"Okay, just let me get dressed first" Micro-ice mumbled as he stood up, trying not to wake his sister, Shiloh, who slept on the opposite side of the room.</p><p>"Don't worry, you can borrow one of our training jerseys, they will be better for you to train in." Stevens replied, just as quietly.</p><p>"Okay" Micro-ice got up and followed Stevens out of his and Shiloh's cabin and down to the changing room that they have on board the ship.</p><p>Micro-ice walked into the changing room and saw a jersey for him, he walked up to it and quickly changed following Stevens to the training room where the other pirate players were waiting for them.</p><p>As he shuffled into the training room, Kate, the pirates midfielder walked over to him.</p><p>"Oh, little prince, you look brilliant dressed in our training jersey, imagine what you would look like in our main jersey. We'll make a pirate out of you yet." Kate said, grinning at him, as the others laughed.</p><p>Micro-ice laughed along with them. He loved Kate. She was the best surrogate older sister he could ever ask for. She always knew how to cheer him up and make him laugh.</p><p>"Sorry Kate, but as much as you've grown on my, I'm afraid my allegiances still lie with the Snowkids. Nice try though." Micro-ice replied, still laughing.</p><p>"Aww, darn, can't blame a girl for trying." Kate replied, with a pouting look upon her face.</p><p>"Anyway…" Stevens started "… Let's get to training."</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Time skip; 4 hours.</strong>
</p><p>The pirate's team and Micro-ice, after cleaning themselves up, all walked into the mess hall laughing and messing around. They grabbed some food and sat down at a table still talking, only to be joined by Shiloh and Artie.</p><p>"What's got you all laughing your heads off then?" Shiloh asked.</p><p>"Well, in training, we split into 2 equal teams, Stevens, Kate, Wilkinson and Micro-ice on one team and Hawkins, Davison, Jeff and Myself on the second team." The first team member spoke.</p><p>Kate picked up from where she left off, "we got into position. Stevens on defence, Wilkinson in goal, Micro-ice on attack and myself on midfield. Anyway, I had just passed to Micro-ice and he kicked the ball aiming for a goal, but Hawkins wasn't paying attention. Well, as the ball got closer to the goal, Jeff yelled at Hawkins he snapped back to attention just in time to see the ball come flying towards his left side."</p><p>She stopped to take a breath but Stevens carried on for her. "Hawkins made a dive toward the left but misjudged how close he was to the goal post, next thing we heard was clunk as Hawkins head met the left post. The ball went in the net but Hawkins was out cold on the ground. He woke up after a few minutes and he's okay. Aren't you Hawkins?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, bit of a headache, but I'm fine." Hawkins replied, scowling at everyone.</p><p>Artie, Shiloh, Micro-ice and the rest of the team started laughing their heads off again as did the rest of the hall, as they were listening in to the team explaining.</p><p>Once their table had finished eating they decide to leave the mess hall to find their leaders.</p><p>They found Sonny, Corso, Bennett and the Queen on the bridge of the Black Manta and told them what happened to Hawkins in training that morning, much to Hawkins dismay. Although they were worried at first, when they saw Hawkins was fine they couldn't hold the sniggers in.</p><p>Everyone on the ship eventually found out what happened to Hawkins and everywhere they went someone would burst out laughing when they saw Hawkins.</p><p>It definitely lightened up the atmosphere on the ship; it was no longer so tense and morbid, but light and cheerful. For which everyone was thankful for, they were never turn down a chance to relax, and let loose every now and then. They would never pass up the opportunity to have a good laugh, especially at one of their own either.</p><p>The team, Micro-ice, Shiloh and Artie spent the rest of the day, laughing, joking and messing around with one another.</p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>Micro-ice went to bed with Shiloh that night with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. He loved the day he spent with his <em>family</em> and he wouldn't change it for the world. He only wished that D'Jok could have been there with him to make the feeling complete.</p><p>
  <strong>Micro-ice P.O.V.</strong>
</p><p>I climbed into bed and laid down on my back, staring up at the steel ceiling of Shiloh and my cabin. I thought back on all the happenings of today. it was amazing, nothing I've ever done with D'Jok, Thran and Ahito could ever amount to what happened today and that is saying something.</p><p>Still, as I thought about my best friends back on Akillian I got a sudden sadness feeling in my heart. I missed my friend and my brother, D'Jok. I can't wait to get back to them. I really can't.</p><p>As I turned over on my said, I said goodnight to Shiloh before closing my eyes, letting one final thought drift through my head before I went to sleep, after all I've got training again tomorrow, bright and early.</p><p>'<em>I'll see you soon guys. I'm coming home D'Jok, I'm coming home.'</em></p><p>
  <strong>~0 Galactik Football 0~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Well, there you have it; chapter 11. It's not overly long but it was all I could think of really. Sorry, I'll try to update again soon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for the continued support guys, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for I enjoyed writing it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please, Please, Please, Review…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splodge2209</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>